guardianBABY
by NoTaGiRlYgIrL
Summary: this is the rated M thing my cousin amuto-tadamu-kukamu was talking about NADESHIKO AND SHADOW HAVE KIDS!  I have permission to write this from the username listed before ENJOY!...oh but read guardianWITCH first plz thank yous! ;     techincally one shots
1. Chapter 1

Shadow walked into his families hotel with Nadeshiko behind him holding a suitcase he got them the nicest suite and they walked to their room Nadeshiko took out a small bag from the suit case and walked to the bathroom to change 'we're finally gling to do it' she thought they had been married for about 5 months now and she always wanted a child while shadow hated kids but he changed his mind for some reason

she walked back out wearing a black and rede lingerie shadow walked toward her and growled he locked the door and windows she looked at him oddly

"I don't want anyone ot see you in that but me" he whispered in her ear he was in front of her now he licked her neck and gave her a bite he left his warlock sign on her and it shone brightly "c-can I give you mine?" she asked she was new at this while she was sure Shadow had done it with Ruby his girlfriend before her

she was sure he was over her before she found a shrine for Ruby in his room,that night she cried

he nodded and tiltled his head she saw he already had a weirn sign on him and it belonged to Ruby it was in the shape of an R and it was dull it didn't shine at all

growled and shadow looked at her oddly she bit him over Ruby's mark he opened hsi eyes wide and moaned he pulled her closer and rubbed her ass roughly she moaned and pulled away her mark shone brightly and covered up Ruby's

Nadeshiko smirked and grinded against Shadow's erection that was poking her she moaned more and kissed him roughly he reutrned it

he pulled her through the bed and ripped off the lingerie and played with her enroumous breast he sucked them while pumping his finger's inside fo her pussy she moaned in complete pleasure and ecstasy

"Shadow Shadow oh ooohhh more please more" she said while grinding against him he smirked and made her sit on his lap her back against his chest he spread open her legs and put a finger inside of her she moaned and arched her back

she was trying to be slutty so shadow could se she was better than Ruby he made a clone of himslef and it licked her pussy inside and out she moaned in pleasure and lust "damn it" shadow said he made his clone dissaper and lay nadeshiko down on the bed he licked her himself and she moaned loudly and pulled him closer he kissed her letting her taste herself she moaned into the kiss then scrreamed when shadow entered her he moved his hips frantically going back and forth soon nadeshiko started to moan more louder and louder "N-NANA I-IM GONNA CUM!" shadow yelled "ME TO SHADOW!shado came first and squirted his cum in her mouth and all over her body she moaned when she came in shadow's mouth

shadow sighed and lay down with nadeshiko lying down on his chest "well...that was...interesting he said looking at the ceiling wiht his hands intertwined behind his head

he heard sniffling and looked to see nadeshiko crying "I KNEW IT YOU STILL LIKE Ruby!" she screamed she ran into the bathroom crying,unfortuantaley it didn't have a lock so shadow walked in to see her nacked crying in the bath tub

"who told you I still like Ruby?" he asked handing her a Robe like the one he was wearing "I saw the shrine you had for her in your room noo need to hide ti I know she's better in bed than I am" she said looking away putting on the robe he hugged her "no you got it wrong your better than her he said "how?" seh asked

"you didn't cheat on me" he said "then what about the shrine for her?" she asked "that was one week afer my break up with her and because I was so busy spending time with you i didn't have time ot throw it out but its gone now i replaced it" he said

he lifted her out of the tub and onto the bed he smirked naughtily and pulled at her breasts from behind she moaned and he groaned in pleasure "damn it i love it when your moan" he whispered in her ear naughtily seh maoned more and grinded against him he smirked then ran his hands down her shoulders and her arms to her pussy he ley her down on her stomach and shoved himself in her ass she screamed in pleasure and he moved inside of her trying to find her sweet spot

he found it

Nadeshiko screamed as she came all over shadow's 'friend' and forced him to come inside her as well they both panted and then curled up in bed for the rest of the night

a few months later -

"come on Nadeshiko hang in there" Dove said Nadeshiko screamed she was in a hospital bed in the emergency room in her house "come on Nadeshiko" Dove said Nadeshiko screamed again only in was air piercing this time then another small cry joined her she Nadeshiko was panting Shadow was sitting next to her her hand was squeezing his tightly she finally relaxed and Dove let her hold her child

Nadeshiko cradled the pink sinnfling bundle with red hair and yellow eyes Shadow bent over Nadeshiko and the baby looked at him "what should we name her?" Nadeshiko asked the baby reached for Shadow's black rose necklace and Nadeshiko's red Rose necklace she then looked at all the flowers that decorated the walls

"Hana" Shadow said kissing the baby's forehead

Nadeshiko let her breasts slip out to give the baby its first feeding Shadow smirked and looked around Dove had left and it was just the two of them

he took Nadeshiko's other nipple and began to suck "ah...S-Shadow stop not in front of the baby cut it out OUCH!" Nadeshiko said Shadow pulled away as he swallowed the milk from her breasts "what did I hurt you?" Shadow asked worridly Nadeshiko giggled "no it was Hana it hurt's sometimes" she said smiling

he sighed 'good I would never hurt NaNa'

**THERE I HOPE YALL LIKED IT A BIG THANKS TO MY COUSIN FOR LETTING ME WRITE THIS!**


	2. Chapter 2

OH! I forgot to meantion I don't own any of the characters in this story they all belong to my cousin amuto-tadamu-kukamu! srry I'm kinda good at this XD

Shadow and Nadeshiko took the key for their private beach house from the counter they waved good bye and gave Hana a kiss and they took off for their honeymoon

"AH Hawaii at last!" Shadow said happily as he pulled Nadeshiko to a seat "we're still on the plane Shadow we're not in Hawaii yet" she said "I don't care it's still good we're going to Hawaii be happy NaNa" he said looking at his depressed wife

"I will in 7 hours and 15 minutes" she said he looked at her upset  
"NaNa are you okay?what's the matter?" he asked hugging her she cuddled into his side

"yeah I guess its just the stress of having a kid I mean I haven't been able to relax" she said Shadow smiled "don't worry our house is on a private beach so no one will bother us" he said kissing her neck

"so it'll be just you and me" he whispered seductivly in her ear she giggled as he ran his hands across her body naughtily "mmmm...Shadow" Nadeshiko moaned he smirked and lisked her neck she smiled "Shadow wait till we get to Hawaii honey" she said he sighed and nodded then noticed his erection he pulled Nadeshiko on his lap "NaNa I need it now" he said Nadeshiko felt him poking her and smirked inwardly

she grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom "NaNa what are we-" he was cut off whe Nadeshiko began to suck him roughly "AH damn...NaNa g-g-gimme a wa-warning next time will you he said trying not to moan as Nadeshiko's skillfull tounge ran all across his meat "mmmmmmmm..." she responded Shadow moaned as he came in her mouth she swallowed it all  
Shadow then cleaned himself up and they sat back down"damn NaNa how do you do that?" Shadow asked "I know how to treat you" she said her hand slowly going up and down on his six pack he chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder

when they got to their house...

and walked to her room upstairs in the large wooden house "NaNa..." Shadow said when he went to her room with his luggage at hand  
"NaNa?" he asked he saw Nadeshiko on her bed facing the window "hey NaNa wanna go to the beach?" he asked Nadeshiko shook her head "um...wanna watch a movie?" he asked she shook her head again

he crawled behind her "wanna have some fun?" he aksed groping her breasts roughly Nadeshiko shook her head again "wat wrong babe?" he asked her worriedly she shrugged again Shadow sighed and ran his fingers through his silky red hair "NaNa I can't help you if I don't know whats wrong" he said she shook her head again he hugged her from behind  
she stayed still not reacting to Shadow's action like she usually did

"NaNa..." Shadow said he licked her neck "NaNa...I know your stressed...hey why don't we go to the hottub? that always makes you relax" he said softly she nodded and he smiled finally getting a respond out of her

Nadeshiko stripped down and tied a towel around her body Shadow was is another room because Nadeshiko was still un comfortable with her body after having Hana Nadeshiko looked down at her body she saw a rounder stomach and fatter thighs she sighed 'great...just great when Shadow sees me he won't love me any more' she thought  
but what she saw was her imagination her body was fine but it was to skinny she hadn't seen it

they met at the hot tub and Nadeshiko stepped inside "NaNa...why are you in a towel?this isn't the hot spring!" Shadow said smiling "c'mon take it off go change into a swimsuit" he said  
"or you can get in nacked and we can have some fun" he said seductivly,hugging her from behind he pulled off the towel and Nadeshiko gasped so did he  
"NaNa..." he said Nadeshiko cried "I know I'm to fat!" she sobbed he shook his head "no your not your to skinny! have you been eating?" he asked she shook her head and her eyes where half opened "huh?" she said she then fainted Shadow caught her "NaNa...we need to get you some food" he said as he carried her to their room

a few hours later...

Nadeshiko woke up in her room with Shadow next to her on the bed on the bedside table was a plate of food with plastic covering it on it was a note  
it read:

NaNa,

when you thought you gained weight you where actually losing to much please eat so you wont faint again...and please don't worry me again

-Shadow

P.S.  
turn around

Nadeshiko did so and Shadow's eyes were opened he looked at ehr intently as if waiting for something "Shadow...I'm sorry" she said he looked at her eyebrow raised "what?" she asked him he pulled her towards him she gave him an odd look and he kissed ehr passionatly out of nowhere her eyes opened wide as Shadow continued his head then went to her bra straps and pulled them down he bit on her cloth covered nipples roughly she moaned "Sh-Shadow" she said Shadow groaned in response

"don't tell me to stop we're going to do it wether you like it or not this is what you get for making me worry" he growled he then looked at the plate of food "but eat first I don't want you dieing because of me" he said on his way out of the room Nadeshiko saw the food and saw it was mainly fish related foods

Caviar,Sushi,Tuna fish,ooohhhhh ICE CREAM! she thought looking at the food she started eating and then started eating the ice cream when she was halfway done with it she noticed a mint on the other pillow she finished her ice cream and took the mint and popped it in her mouth Shadow came in a few minutes later and sat up next to her his upper body propped on the pillows piled up on his side of the bed

he licked her neck leaving hickey's any where he pleased "never worry me like that again" he whispered he then licked the outer area of her ear he pulled off her clothed leaving her in a yellow bra with red dots where her nipples were and yellow paintes with red polka dots Shadow smirked and Nadeshiko looked away

he flipped her on her stomach and un did the strap with his teeth he then pulled down her underwear with his teeth he licked her thighs she moaned quietly into her pillow Shadow flipped her back over and kissewd her roughly he took out some handcuffs from under the mattress and while she was distracted her cuffed her,her eyes opened wide

Shadow pulled away and smirked "like I said its punishment so your my slave" he said he then bent her over his la and smacked her ass roughly she screamed "Shadow! please Stop! it-it hurts!" she said Shadow looked at her body emontionlessly and bent her over the bed he rammed himself up her ass roughly not giving her time to adjust he quickly went in and out roughly Nadeshiko screaming breathlessly

when he was rock hard and on the edge of cumming he sat on the side of the bed and made her kneel in front of his meat "suck bitch" he commanded Nadeshiko looked at his 'friend' and began to suck looking up at Shadow who looked back down at her expressionless Shadow came in her mouth and she swallowed it all some of it dripping down her chin Shadow wiped it of Nadeshiko took his hand and licked it off Shadow smirked and un cuffed her

"this i sit for today...but tommorow...oohh NaNa your going to wish you NEVER fell in love with me" he said he tossed her a robe from the bathroom and it hit her in the face she quickly put it on it was purple with NSH (A/N:Nadeshiko Star Horukasa) writen on it in black

Shadow came out wearing a red robe with SVD written in yellow (A/N: Shadow Venom Darkai)he walked toward Nadeshiko and lifted her to the bed he lay down next to he adn shut off the lights his back facing her "Sh-Shadow?" Nadeshiko said nervously "hm?" he asked "a-a-are you upset with me?" she asked he turhed towards her and hugged her

"no your mine...but if you leave me tonight...I'll understand if you hate me...I don't care if you leave me as long as your happy" he whispered breathlessly she looked up at him and saw a sad smile onhis face she cuddled into his chest "I would never leave you Shadow" hse whispered he smiled and hugged her "thank you NaNa" he said

the next morning...

Nadeshiko woke up and found Shadow hugging her form behind "morning" he said licking her neck she giggled "good morning" she said he got up from bed and went to her side and pulled her up as well and they walked to the bathroom he bent her over the tub and shoved himself in her ass she moaned Shadow ah more" she moaned he repeatedly shoved him self in and out of her ass he then sat on the floor and set her pussy over his 'friend' she set her self on him his 'friend' wedged deep in her sore pussy she screamed causing him to climax deep in her womb

Nadeshiko panted leaning on Shadow's well sculpted chest "you are mine adn mine alone" he said she nodded to out of breath to say anything

Sevral months later...

"Damn it Shadow can't you ever control your hormones!there better nto be anymore kids or else I'm gonna kill you!" Dove yelled as Nadeshiko was panting in the hospital bed after giveing birth to her second Child another girl with black and gold hair and yellow eyes Shadow sighed "no promises maybe one more" he said smirking Dove growled

Hana who was on Nadeshiko's lap looked at the new born baby and crawled over to her "Shana" she slowly the baby opened her eyes and looked around she spotted Hana and smiled a closed mouth smile

and cuddled into nadeshiko's breasts Hana did the same as Nadeshiko held them both smiling

"Hana...you want to name your little sister Shana?" Nadeshiko asked Hana nodded Nadeshiko looked up at Shadow "Shana it is" he said

**THERE I HOPE YALL LIKED IT A BIG THANKS TO MY COUSIN FOR LETTING ME WRITE THIS!**


End file.
